(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an artificial hand, and more particularly to an apparatus for controlling an artificial hand, which is more convenient for an actual user who controls the artificial hand, solves a problem of signal degradation of an electromyogram caused by muscular fatigue or sweat due to long-time use, and materializes his/her various commands.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As a conventional method of controlling an artificial hand, technology of using electromyogram (EMG) has been researched and developed.
However, the method based on such researches and developments has had a problem of limiting the number of inputs applied using the electromyogram to four (e.g., a commercialized product has a limit of allowing about four kinds of input). Thus, it has been difficult to materialize a user's various commands (orders, instructions) for controlling an artificial hand.
Further, long-time wear of a control apparatus has caused signal degradation of the electromyogram due to a user's fatigue or sweat.
In addition, a user who wants to control an artificial hand has to be requisitely trained for controlling the electromyogram, and thus there are many difficulties in substantive use.
Under such circumstances, there has been continuously required an apparatus for controlling an artificial hand, which is more convenient for an actual user who wants to control the artificial hand, solves a problem of signal degradation of an electromyogram caused by muscular fatigue or sweat due to long-time use, and materializes his/her various commands.